Priority: Sur'Kesh
Acquisition The mission is acquired automatically after completing Priority: Palaven. Walkthrough List of collectable elements and credits listed by finding order as you progress through the base : *Assault Rifle Extended Barrel - Near the emergency exit in the room where you meet Female Krogan, along the left wall is a book shelf containing it *Shotgun Blade Attachment - along the right wall as you traverse the first external area with enemies. *Shotgun Spare Ammo - After the Yahg jumps out, you can pick this mod up just on the far side of the gap. *Datapad (Credits) - Across from the Pod is a Datapad in the first checkpoint. *Pistol High Caliber Barrel - on shelf in area just after first checkpoint. *Salvage Parts (Credits) - Computer Parts on the shelf on right in the turret cutscene area. *Armax Arsenal Greaves - downstairs in room just after "every war has its traitors" exchange. *Sentry Interface - Side-room to room with the Greaves. *Salvage Parts (3750 Credits) - White tank next to the Sentry Interface. *Acquired weapon M-13 Raptor - Room with second quarantine checkpoint, on the right of the entrance door. *Pistol Scope - Room with second quarantine checkpoint, desk on the left of the entrance door. *Acquired weapon Scorpion - room after second checkpoint, next to the power coupling. Enemies *Assault Trooper *Atlas Mech *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Guardian *Turret Introduction Go to Annos Basin and move your ship to the Diplomatic Ships to meet with the diplomats. Proceed through the conversation on the Normandy as you see fit, in the end you will still end up going to Sur'Kesh to retrieve the Krogan female. Select your squad, if you include Garrus or Liara you will get some additional conversation with the Urdnot leader. Work through the conversations on the shuttle and on the ground with the Salarians, and then take control of your squad. You can talk to the Urdnot leader, and get some entertaining dialogue by repeatedly trying to use the computer console on the upper level near your shuttle. If Major Kirrahe survived Virmire, then you can talk to him on the lower levels near the door. Once you're done talking to Padok Wiks, he directs you to the elevator. When you use the door, a cut-scene will play. You will meet Mordin if he survived the assault on the Collector Base and he will tell you that he is the inside source. Otherwise, Padok Wiks will accompany you instead. While you are speaking to the female krogan who is immune to the genophage, the Urdnot leader alerts you that Cerberus is attacking and you need to secure the release of the female. Bottom level In the back of the room near the emergency exit on the upper level is an Assault Rifle Extended Barrel. You can also use the research log near the middle of the room on the upper level to learn more of the history. You can also use a research log on the lower level down the stairs from the elevator. Finally use the elevator. A bomb inside will explode. Head across the room to the emergency exit, climb up the ladder and open the door. First level Note that despite the repeated warnings from your squad members, there is no penalty to moving slowly on this level. Open the door and head around the corner where you will see many STG members shooting. Move forward and a Cerberus shuttle arrives to drop off some Assault Troopers. Once you finish them off, a second wave arrives. Finish those off and pick up the Shotgun Blade Attachment by the right wall. You can also use the Research Log along the right wall to learn about the yahg. Right next to it is a medical station. Approach the door at the end of the long room and open it. A yahg escapes and jetting flames prevents you from going forward. Hop over the wall to your left. Jump across the pit and pick up the Shotgun Spare Ammo. Then jump back across the wall and head up the stairs. Second level Now you need to move quickly because you need to protect the shield on the pod. If you move quickly, even on Insane you can keep the pod at full integrity. Once you finish off the Cerberus Assault Troopers and Centurions, head down the room. On the wall across from the pod is a datapad worth 2,500 credits. Activate the checkpoint and a cut-scene plays. During the cut-scene, two Assault Troopers attacks you from a shuttle. Take them out and go through the opening where the Cerberus attacked you from. Around the left corner, a couple of salarians holding off a Centurion in the distance that can be taken out with a long-range weapon. Another shuttle arrives to drop off more Assault Troopers. Take them out and pick up the Pistol High Caliber Barrel along the left wall on the shelf. Open the door at the end of the room, and proceed around to the left and up the stairs. Third level There you will see Major Kirrahe take out some Assault Troopers. Talk to him and a cut-scene will play that loads up a turret. On the right just inside the room are some spare parts that you can salvage for 3,750 credits. At the end of the room, on the right, activate the species observation area and go through the door. Do not move away or the door will close again and you will have to wait for activation again. Right past the door, use the medical station. Go down the hall and open the door. You will watch a varren kill off an Assault Trooper and then will have another wave to fight consisting of Cerberus Assault Troopers, Centurions and Guardians. Up the stairs is a good place to fight, but beware of a few enemies up the stairs and the Assault Troopers using their jet packs to jump up to the top. In the middle of the room on the lower level will be some Armax Arsenal Greaves. Around the corner past the ladder on the lower level is a Sentry Interface and some Spare Parts for 3,750 credits to salvage. Climb up the ladder and bypass the door. Third level, second room Take out the Assault Troopers and you're told to re-route power for the containment pod to continue on, but first pick up some equipment. Hug the right wall from where you came in, and around the corner on a couch is the M-13 Raptor. Following the left wall from where you came in, you will come to a Pistol Scope next to a Research Terminal that tells about STG's experiments with varren. Continue following the left wall around the corner to a medical station on the wall and in the corner of the same room, the Scorpion on the floor in the far right opposite the power terminal. Finally go ahead and activate the power terminal, but be prepared to race back since some more Assault Troopers, Centurions, and Guardians are about to appear. Clear the next checkpoint and fight off a few more Cerberus enemies. The door near where you entered this room is now active. Return there and pass through the door. Jump across the open pit and climb up the ladder. Fourth level Sprint into the room because you're going to get a bunch of Assault Troopers and Centurions who will immediately start attacking the pod if you don't keep them held up. Once you've finished them off, don't delay in releasing the female because if you do, more troops will show up. Once you activate release a cut-scene will play where an Atlas Mech shows up. Hit it with as much as you have as quickly as you can because some Assault Troopers are also on the way and it's easy to be caught in the cross-fire. The Urdnot leader talks to the female and she demonstrates that she can take out enemies just as well as he can. Shepherd tries to interrogate one of the Cerberus trooper, but he dies too quickly. Epilogue: back on the Normandy You will talk to Hackett and he will tell you that he is pleased you're getting the Krogan on board, and the Crucible is being constructed. You then find Primarch Victus and the Urdnot leader arguing. The Urdnot leader insists that all of the krogan must receive the cure before they will help. The female krogan will be named "Eve" and you are suggested to talk to her down in med-bay. Then both Victus and the Urdnot leader tell you they need to have a conversation "in private" and "somewhere else." Enemies *Assault Trooper *Atlas Mech *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Guardian * Turret Mission Summary Notes After this mission, speaking with Primarch Victus privately opens the optional mission: Tuchanka: Turian Platoon and thereafter Tuchanka: Bomb. Meanwhile, the Urdnot leader will provide you with the mission Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Missions